


Needed

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Fluff Bingo [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: A snapshot of an evening in the life of Kise and Aomine.





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Bingo - Movie Marathon 
> 
> Just some nice Fluff.

Aomine arrived home, jacket and hair damp from the rain.

He set his bag on the floor and slipped off his shoes, “I am home,” he called as he shuffled further into the living room.

Kise peaked his head out of the kitchen, “Welcome home, dinner will be soon.”

Aomine nodded, Kise disappeared back into the kitchen.

Hanging his jacket up, he followed Kise and wrapped his arms around Kise while he stood at the stove, stirring some kind of stir-fry.

“Long day?” Kise cooed, patting Aomine’s hand in comfort.

“Yeah,” Aomine sighed, his eyes closing, and he rested his head on Kise’s shoulder.

Kise hummed a pop song, content to let Aomine tell him about it in his own time.

A sudden idea came to him, not taking his off the stir-fry, Kise suggested, “We should have a movie marathon tonight, we can eat dinner on the couch.”

“That sounds awesome,” Aomine hummed.

“So you go shower and change into sweats, and I will finish dinner. Then we can curl up on the couch, binge, and eat,” Kise ordered.

Aomine rolled his eyes but did as Kise asked, dropping a kiss on the top of Kise’s head before he let go.

Kise smiled fondly as he finished the stir-fry, turning the stove off and put a lid on the dish to let it simmer.

He took out two mugs, set on the counter as he switched on the kettle.

Giving it time to boil, Kise prepared for a movie marathon.

Kise pulled a few of their larger blankets. He set them on the back of the couch before he picked up the first Harry Potter out of their movies pile and inserted it in the DVD player.

The Kettle click as he stepped back into the kitchen; making two cups of hot chocolate adding mini marshmallows.

When the shower shut off, Kise dished out the portions of rice from the rice cooker and dished up the stir-fry.

“Harry Potter?” Aomine asked as he came into the kitchen drying off his hair.

“Yeah, we can get up to Azkaban tonight, then finish the rest of the series next weekend,” Kise replied as he handed Aomine his mug and food.

“Sounds good,” Aomine smiled as he sipped the hot chocolate.

They moved to the living room, and each took a side of the couch, so not get in each other way eating (they sacrificed many dishes to learn that lesson).

Kise pressed play then settled into the couch as the movie started up.

They ate and watched as Harry began his adventure. 

Once they finished their food, Kise moved to lie on Aomine’s chest.

Aomine felt the last of his stress and upset of the day, bleed out of him, as he pulled a blanket over the two.

This was exactly what he needed.

Pressing a soft ‘thank you’ kiss to the top of Kise’s head, he turned his attention back to quidditch.

Kise grinned at the kiss and snuggled closer. 

Good food, Aomine cuddles, and Harry Potter what more could Kise ask for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Until Next Time.


End file.
